The Many Loves of John Connor
by VerelLupin
Summary: John Connor Leader of the Resistance and all around good-guy is loved but who does he love? J/C Some mild adult situations especially chap. 2!
1. Mother Her Name is Sarah

**I own nothing cause if I did Cameron and John would have made out already.**

**Enjoy... Flames will be ignored but review and John will kiss Cameron (John, "Hey.") **

**"Shut up, you know you want to." (Utter Silence) "Ha! thought so."**

* * *

When she first laid eyes on him, it was bittersweet. She couldn't help searching his tiny features for the grim determination that would someday make him the hero and leader of mankind.

It was red and mewling and she found her purpose for being. His little hand flailed in obvious need of her attention. All her emotions wrapped around this one little boy. His face would be the one constant and she would hold him and reassure him in this strange world.

She stroked the nose that belonged to Kyle and though his eyes were a thundering gray now, she knew that they would be green like hers. Only they would have the sweetness and kindness that Kyle, in his darkest hours had not been able to suppress.

He curled his tiny body seeking her warmth. Sarah cradled him cooing over him because in a few years she would not be able to hug him, in a few years she would be his Amazonian mother who could take apart an AK-47 but forget her son's birthday.

At least that's what he thought. Odd boy but hers nonetheless.

So began her tradition of watching him sleep. She counted his breaths and fingered the downy brown hair covering his head. "John. John Connor. I will always…" she didn't see the need to continue. She would always do anything for her son, anything.

Sixteen years later and she was still watching him sleep, counting his breaths and thanking God for sending her Kyle first and now Derek. Whatever else happened at least she would not be alone in defending him. He popped open an eye and sat up his hand to his chest in fright. "I hate when you do that." He exclaimed annoyed.

Sarah ran her hand through his dark locks and cupped his face. His green orbs wide and unsure of what had prompted this change in his normally controlled mother. She smiled and it was sad because he was beginning the path to his destiny and there was nothing she could do about it.

"I'll make you pancakes." She replied and got up from his bed. She halted in the corridor turning back to see what would take her place and watch over him as he slept.

Cameron entered and closed the door behind her. Sarah sighed but made breakfast aware that the cyborg was probably kneeling next to his bed, her hand caressing her son's hair.


	2. Girlfriend Her Name is Riley

**I own nothing cause if I did Cameron and John would have made out already.**

**Enjoy... **

**Flames will be ignored but review and Cameron will kick Riley's Ass (John, "Hey.") **

**"Shut up, you know she's a skank." (Utter Silence) "Ha! thought so."**

* * *

She first saw him sitting in her English class. He is a loner. One of those damaged but oh so yummy type. The ones that look unassuming but can rock your bed in more ways that one.

She stalks him like prey, waiting for the moment to go for the kill. He sits in the grass contemplating, about whatever, not that she cares. She's just interested in those baby greens and teaching him how to use them properly.

She approaches them and bends him to her will. Poor kid is starved for affection and is easily duped. She goes to his house and watches him fight with his mom. The smirk crawls onto her face but is wiped off when the beauty queen he calls his sister stares her down.

Sister her foot, she knew competition when she saw it. She sleeps on John's bed but they do nothing and she is disappointed but hey there's always tomorrow. She listens to his breathing and he shouts out for his sister.

She leaves but not before he tells her the bizarre way to contact him. He's cute but a total weirdo. A week passes before she calls him again and she almost forgets that weird code thing.

He has no idea who or what the Lohan is and she wonders how far off the radar this kid really is. His sister tails them and she notices that he looks guilty, like he's stepping out on her.

Ignoring the wounded look on the other girl's face they walk away and she enjoys how he takes her side. She decides she'll reward him for his loyalty. She displays herself to him in the dress and is happily pleased when he can't seem to take his eyes off her cleavage.

Riley hates when his mother calls and he leaves ignoring her as she tells him she's not afraid of his mother. She walks alone through the mall dejected. Retail therapy works wonders and she makes her way to her car.

She doesn't like John's sister, she is too pretty plus she might just be able to kick her ass and Riley doesn't like that. "Where's John?" she asks and Riley ignores her but it is hard to ignore a knee to the stomach and being pined to her car. "John, now!"

Riley tells her because she knows that Cameron can definitely kick her ass. She would have ignored John at school but he never showed so she searches for him at home. The door is opened letting in a mild breeze. A man is sitting in front of the TV asleep with a bag of Cheetos in his lap.

Certain to catch John alone for once, Riley follows the stairs to his room. His door is cracked open a sliver of light coming through and illuminating the bed as she watches her dream of being his first die. John is on his bed laying on his back, a sheet covering him and the bottom half of the girl.

Riley is not dumb and the movements the girl is doing and the strangled way that John's voice says her name is enough to know what they're doing. What shocks her is the girl. She turns just so that Riley and her have eye contact.

And though Riley is not a professional lip reader she knows the words. Hell she might as well have shouted. "John is Mine."

Riley stumbles back and runs down the stairs waking up the man who just stares at her in confusion. She goes back to school and forgets John Connor.

Until Judgment Day when she is rescued by the same man on the couch and brought to the medical facility where John is now standing with that same girl. He wraps his arm around her and kisses her soundly to the raucous cheer of his troops.

Riley hides her face and realizes that she had never had a chance. Cameron had never been his sister and now she was his wife. He just hadn't known it.

Damm that girl had kicked her ass.


	3. Wife Her Name is Kate

**I own nothing cause if I did Cameron and John would have made out already.**

**Enjoy... **

**Flames will be ignored but review and John & Kate will only be friends. (John, "Hey.") **

**"Shut up, you know there is no chemistry between you two."**

** (Utter Silence) "Ha! thought so."**

* * *

The first time she saw him was in the basement of Mike Kepler's house. He was lounging and drinking what she suspected was altered punch. He was in a crowd but he was alone and it pulled something within her.

"Are you John?" she asked knowing full well he was but wanting him to look at her from beneath that heavy fringe.

"Yeah." He mumbled and placed his drink on the floor not caring whether it was kicked over or not. He fidgeted and Kate was instantly enamored.

"I'm Kate." She said sticking her hand out for him to shake or kiss, she wasn't sure.

He shook her hand. His expression became less guarded at this strange turn but it transformed him. He looked less like a delinquent and more like a lost boy. Kate found herself wanting to comfort him.

He bite his lip and she briefly wondered if his lips were as soft as they looked.

Kate had always been too adventures for her own good. So she leaned over and kissed him. He sat stock still but she was still curious. Her hand slipped to the back of his neck pulling him into a deeper liplock.

His expression made her both happy and sad. It was the look of someone who had struggled for every ounce of affection he had ever received and was confused by why it was being shared with him. He kissed her back but it was quick and painfully shy.

He fled and she didn't see him again. Not until some man claiming to be a machine kidnapped her and shoved her in the back of her van along with him. While a weary John explained the apocalypse and the fact that he was the savior of whatever remained.

He still had that uncomfortable look and it dawned on her that he still didn't know how to love.

She took her place destroying the metal monsters that killed her father and fiancée and any chance of a normal life. She shot them for John because she knew they were the reason he still was unsure of his value as a person.

The bombs fell and left them in a ruined future but she married him with the hope that he would learn to love. He did sort of but even though he said he loved their children and her, she was aware that the machines had stolen more than his future.

She led the battalion and saw the girl that was dragged within their nets. She saw John kneel and pull the girl from it. He cradled her and took her with him ignoring his protesting general's especially one, Derek Reese.

The female would help save humanity in ways Kate could never do. She would bring back John's humanity by falling in love with him and through her, the resistance would be born.


	4. Soulmate Her Name is Cameron

**I own nothing cause if I did Cameron and John would have made out already.**

**Enjoy... Flames will be ignored but review and John & Cameron (Censored) **

**(John, "Hey.") **

**"Shut up, you know guys want it." ("Yes, We want it.") "Ha! thought so."**

**("Cam!" ****Insert John blushing here)**

* * *

When she first scanned him she recorded his face. She recorded his voice, for audio verification, and his vitals to verify that her mission had not been compromised.

She committed to her data banks that he favored long sleeved shirts beneath a shorter shirt and jeans that were much too big for adequate combat and quick escape should he need to but that he looked very nice in.

She smiled at him and catalogued every smirk and teasing grin he sent her way.

She knew that he liked chips, original lays or Doritos but none of what he called, "the gross lime crap." He liked blondes but his eyes always strayed to her own chestnut hair.

Cameron also learned that he was prone to anger and sadness. The psychology textbooks she read called it depression with anger and paranoid tendencies. She did not understand why this was a bad thing. It was recommended that he be paranoid. It would and had save him in the future many times.

So she burnt the books and told John he was not a textbook case. She learned that he laughed when he was nervous and he chewed his lip when he felt guilty. She too would chew her lip but did not understand the purpose of the action.

John would explain.

She rose and went to his room waiting as Sarah left to make pancakes. She closed the door and kneeled next to his bed. His face was scrunched up and he was trembling.

She raised her hand and ran it through his hair as she'd seen Sarah do many times. It calmed him and he spoke softly, "Mom?"

Cameron tilted her head, "Your mother is making breakfast I am comforting you as she does." John's eyes flew open and he blinked several times before scrambling backwards to verify to himself that it was her and not his mother.

She observed him and rising from the floor crawled onto his bed on all fours until she was straddling his legs and her face was placed inches from him.

"Olive, jade, pea, emerald, lime, sea. Grassy, leafy and verdurous."

"W…what?" he stuttered.

"Adjectives and descriptions of your eye pigment. Dreamy." She sighed mimicking one of the girls in their Chem class. He grinned awkwardly but did not move. "Girls in school mentioned it." Cameron explained pressing closer.

They did not seem to have the ability to heat up to the temperature needed to destroy human bones and skin derby liquefying them as her classmates had said. Maybe it depends on his opponent's threat level. She will have to watch closely.

Then he does it. He bites his lip and closes his eyes. Cameron moves to ask but she is a learning cybernetic system. It is always better to infiltrate and process the information directly.

John's eyes fly open staring at her in shock. "It is explainable why you bite your lip." She finally says after pulling away from his mouth. Cameron stores the image and leaves his room. She understands the liquefying properties of his eyes now.

This image popped up and she regards the same eyes now twenty years older. They are kind and gentle and still can liquefy. They are also hers. He pulls her from the net and cradles her.

The last time she saw them, she had been going over the edge of a cliff taking Cromartie with her. He had fallen to his knees and reached out for her. Sarah and Derek were on either side pulling him back. Her systems scanned his face zooming on his tear marked cheeks and the green eyes that had loved her and turned her more human.

"I will see you again." She had said. She heard her name in a broken wail before she broke through the water which surrounded her and Cromartie's chip now crushed in her hand to the bottom.

He takes her to his quarters ignoring his uncle. Judgment day had come and gone but he had not fulfilled his destiny yet, he has been waiting for her. He sinks to the ground curling himself around her. "I told you I'd be back." She mutters into his hair.

He laughs and hugs her tighter. The resistance had been there in thought but now it would be realized into being. She became his general leading the most dangerous missions. She was his confidant but she was also his love.

She brought the children of the resistance to the world. She was the incubator for those that could not carry them to term and the human element grew. She was the surrogate mother and John was her consort.

She bore his children when Kate was damaged but later bore him more because he loved her and Kate understood and wanted him to finally be happy.

So John Connor truly would become the father of the resistance and Cameron its mother.


	5. Son, Friend & Husband

**I noticed I didn't really say who John loved. I mean it's implied but anyway, here it is. **

**These are from John's Pov. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Son **

When he first opened his eyes, he knew she was important but didn't know why. At three months she was his world and he was hers. At six she had his various "uncles" teach him chess and other strategies of war.

By the time he turned ten, she had been mother and father to him. And only until the large terminator came and helped him rescue her from the institution did he realized his father was dead and a hero but that he would never see him grow up.

She smacked him and told him it was stupid for him to come but he saw the terror in her face. He hugged her as best as he could pretending he was helping her up.

He met Charley and hoped for a better life for her and maybe him but the past caught up with them and for the first time saw what it entailed being the mother of a savior. That night he cried for her lost chance of happiness.

At Sixteen she remembered his birthday and almost made him give up his second terminator. Now he just watched as his troops listened to her advice about strategic positioning. He smiled in pride, this was his mother and he was glad that among the devastation they had found a cure for the illness that would have taken her from him.

**Friend**

He looked back at the blonde girl tailing him. He was hard wired to run from any anomaly. He had learned that just cause it looked like a duck didn't mean that's what it was. She had approached him and he hated her nosy and slightly abusive nature.

He let her think she suckered him but it was a sorta friend so it didn't matter one way or the other. He risked his mother's and the strange wrath of his "sister" for her and even learned the fun side of being a teenage boy.

She was a distraction from what would befall him later and he welcomed it until the incident at the pier. When he saw her face not Riley's but Cameron's fall in sadness. He felt the guilt eat at him and he didn't like it. She was funny and beautiful but not for him.

He heard her call him a sicko but he didn't learn why until after Judgment Day.

He saw her everyday building tunnels along with his troops but never gave her more than a nod.

**Husband**

When he saw Kate he had been overwhelmed. His own life was a mess and this was not the reunion he had wanted. He heard the obscenities she flung at him before noticing he was the same boy she had locked lips with so many years ago. He heard her yelling for her fiancée and not him and it had hurt a little.

John pulled her from her father's corpse and he felt sorry for her and a wish to protect her from what was to come. They curled against each other in the bunker knowing too much death was between them but that they had to be each other's anchors.

He looked up from his maps and a knowing smile lifted the corners of his mouth. Kate was berating some of his troops due to their behavior. They looked to him but he refused to step in, she had carried her own burden of the war and she had every right as a soldier herself.

So he leaned back in his chair but quickly resumed his map reading less her glare catch him as well.


	6. Lover, Soulmate & Father

**I'm warning you guys. It's like total fluff. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Lover**

Even now he could picture her as if it was yesterday. The pretty girl with lovely chestnut hair that smiled and reached out to the quiet kid next to her. He could feel the nausea burn up his stomach as she was felled by not one or two but three bullets.

He let the despair fill him as he glanced at her bloodied shirt and her impassive expression. It seemed wrong that the first time he felt genuine affection for someone it turned out to be a machine. He ran to the window after his mother tossed her out of it and she landed with a thump on a defenseless car.

He could pinpoint exactly when he began to want her. Her fingers trailing his nape burned into his memories and kept him awake at night. He dabbled with temptation only after a part of him died.

When she denied telling him she loved him.

He saw the disappointment beneath the pseudo skin and he was left to save himself. He trudged home wet and annoyed.

All the frustration and rage reached a boiling point. It was spent when he told her off for following him and Riley and then kissed her in anger. She responded by kissing him back and somehow they had ended up meshed in his sheets not caring that Derek was downstairs and would blow a gasket.

He knew she would always be the most important person in his life when she confessed she did love him and they had basked in the afterglow of their first time. It would not last.

He was tormented for years by that first taste when she threw herself at Cromartie and took them over the ledge where he would not see her again for two decades.

He approached his wife lightly touching the back of her neck the way she had done to him so many years ago. She turned and kissed his hand. The general she's been debriefing grew scarlet and hastily made his retreat. Kate smiled at both and shooed them away. John ignored the silent pleas from his men choosing to spend some time with his new wife.

They lay tangled in their sheets, Cameron's arm slung across his chest and it occurred to him that this was a future he didn't really mind.

**Father**

He had always thought that Cameron would be the most important woman in his life but he had been mistaken. That place had been taken from her by the little girl in his arms.

Kami had been the first to survive the extensive work that was done on Cameron. She had been their miracle baby and now was a growing girl of six. She was the darling of the Connor clan and loved spending time with Uncle Derek cleaning armor not matter how much he grumbled.

John had nothing but boys with Kate and after she was wounded she had not been able to carry their children to term. Cameron had offered to be a surrogate but no girls were born. He had four boys and Kate had passed away in her sleep but not before bequeathing her children to Cameron.

Cameron had taken the role on seriously until she herself was able to give this little girl to John. He was awed by her, so small but already a quiet version of his own mother. Grandma Sarah had not been pleased at first but she won her over and now Sarah spent her twilight years showing her how to disassemble guns.

The child had been the bridge for Derek and Cameron and they shared her supervision while John was away. He strolled back into one of their mess halls searching for her. She spotted him and those inherited green eyes widened. She ran and jumped onto him.

He beckoned his other kids over and several watched in delight as the famous General John Connor was toppled over by his children. His family looking over, grinning before looking away.

Of all the loves he had experienced in his life the most profound proved to be his children but especially his daughter who resembled his wife but acted like his mother with a touch of Reese on the side.

He squeezed her and she giggled because only she had the nerve to tell Daddy what everybody always whispered. "Heaven help any boys that ever get near John Connor's little girl." John silently agreed.

She may look like Cameron, act like Sarah and fight like Derek but she was a true leader.

Like Mother, Like Son, Like Father, Like Daughter.


End file.
